Fix Us
by yukiim
Summary: Kakashi's insecurities cause his relationship to take a turn for the worst.
1. Let Me Go

"I don't understand. Why am I doing this again?"

"Because you promised."

"I did no such thing!"

"Because you love me."

"I'm starting to question that!"

"Because I love you."

"Then prove it!" Kakashi begged. "Don't make me do this!" When Yukiim had first mentioned trying out some new recipes, he had been under the impression that she would be cooking. Hell, as long as the food was edible, he'd try it. But just a few minutes ago, Yukiim nonchalantly mentioned that Naruto and Sakura would be over to start cooking soon, as if nothing was wrong with the world.

"I'm going to be eating too so stop complaining," she huffed, her patience disappearring. Kakashi had been whining about 'poison' and 'please' and 'I'm gonna die' for the past hour. She had heard all of his excuses and, to be honest, he was starting to piss her off. "Besides. How bad can it be?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you! I have eaten their cooking before. Remember? I ended up in the hospital! They are horrible and shouldn't be allowed anywhere near a kitchen!"

"That was a long time ago. I'm sure they've gotten better by now."

"That was only three months ago!"

"Honestly Kakashi!"

Kakashi sighed and began to pout. Yukiim didn't believe him but he was being completely serious. Last time he was stupid enough to be part of their 'experimentation', he ended up in the hospital getting his stomach pumped.

"Stop sulking. I'm sure they didn't mean to make you sick last time, it was just an accident."

"Fine," he said, crossing his arms and pouting. "But you owe me big time!"

Yukiim laughed. Kakashi couldn't help but crack a smile, Yukiim's soft laughter making his heart swell.

"And what exactly did you have in mind?"

"I don't know yet. But no complaining when I do think of something!"

Yukiim rolled her eyes and sat down beside Kakashi, wrapping her arms around his neck and cuddling up against him. Kakashi blushed and pulled her as close as possible.

"You're just too cute, Kashi."

"Don't say stuff like that!" He whined, his blushed darkening.

It had always amazed Yukiim just how shy Kakashi could be. In fact, the first time she had seen him blush, she was downright shocked. The man who had never been seen without a volume of his precious 'Icha Icha Paradise' in his hand was actually not as perverted as everyone had percieved him to be. Who would have guessed? Turns out that, while he was still a huge pervert, an actual relationship shouldn't be based on sex. He still flirted nonstop and constantly made suggestive comments, but, hey, Kakashi wouldn't be Kakashi if he wasn't Kakashi. And the best part? Only Yukiim got to see this side of him and, damn, if she didn't feel special.

"Kashi?"

"Hmmm?"

"We could always have a date night tonight."

"A date night?"

"Yeah. We could go out to eat later on. Or we could get a movie and some takeout and just spend the evening together. Just me and you."

"Just me and you relaxing on the couch for a couple hours? Sounds great. That is, if we don't end up in the hospital."

"And you ruined it already." Yukiim sighed as she pushed away from him and slid to the other side of the couch.

"What? It's the truth!"

"Yeah yeah yeah. I know, I know."

Kakashi chuckled. "You'll see..."

"Whatever."

"YUKI!"

Yukiim jumped as Naruto landed on the window sill, his hands filled with grocery bags. He smiled politely. "May I come in?"

"Dammit Naruto! What ever happened to using the damn door!" She yelled, grabbing her chest as she tried to calm herself.

"Kakashi-Sensei is always coming through the window!"

"Yea but I expect him to!"

"Knock Knock." Sakura said as she let herself in through the door. "Sorry we're late but _somebody_," she glared at Naruto, "insisted we stop for lunch."

"We're cooking for them, not us!" Naruto whined.

"It's not like we want to your cooking in the first place."

"Kakashi." Yukiim warned. Kakashi merely huffed and turned away.

"Oh yeah," Sakura said thoughtfully. "I forgot to apologize about last time. You should have told me you were allergic to peanuts!"

"I'm not."

"Then how else would you explain having to have your stomach pumped?" Naruto asked, tilting his head slightly to the right.

"Simple. You two suck at coo-"

"Why don't you two go ahead and get started. You told me it was going to be a three course meal?" Yukiim interrupted, making sure to glare at Kakashi briefly before returning her attention back to their guests.

"Yep. But it's a surprise so you'll just have to wait and see!" Naruto jumped down and headed for the kitchen. "Come on Sakura."

"Sakura," Yukiim said sweetly. "You know you want to tell me what you two are cooking."

"Nope. Naruto's pretty excited about surprising you two so you'll just have to wait and see. But I can give you a little hint..."

"Alright."

"First course is a soup. I'll leave the rest up to your imagination. It will be served in about twenty minutes or so." With that, she disappeared into the kitchen.

"Well that was helpful." Kakashi said sarcastically, propping one foot up onto the table.

"I wonder what kind of soup it'll be..."

"Want my guess?"

Yukiim nodded slowly, waiting for Kakashi to say something stupid.

"Diarrhea soup." And there it was.

"Kakashi!"

"You told me to guess-"

"Yeah but-... Stop being so negative. This is supposed to be fun and all you've done is complain!"

"What do you expect me to do? I don't trust their cooking-"

"Fine. Then I'll eat it. You can leave since you obviously don't want to be here!"

Kakashi sighed. He really wasn't trying to be a stick in the mud but Sakura and Naruto were the absolute worst when it came to cooking. But, alas, Yukiim had been excited since she woke up this morning so who was he to ruin this for her?

"You're right. I'm sorry. And you know I want to be here-"

"It doesn't sound like it..."

"I do! I promise, nothing but smiles from now on!" He smiled, hoping to show just how sincere he was. Yukiim noted how fake it was, even though you couldn't see it behind his mask. She knew better.

"Good. Now, what should we do until the food is ready?"  
>Kakashi shrugged. "We could talk."<p>

"About what?"

"Anything would be fine."

Yukiim thought for a moment. Nothing had really been going on lately. There was no juicy gossip going around. No rumors. Couldn't talk about recent missions seeing as neither of them had been on one for the past month. Not that they hadn't enjoyed the time off. But really, there was nothing that they could talk about that they hadn't talked about before...

"We could always play the question game." She said softly.

"The question game?"

"Yeah. You ask me a question and I have to answer it. Then I ask you a question and you have to answer."

"So it's like 'truth or dare'... without the 'dare'..."

"Yeah. It's a good way to get to know people."

"Alright. Would you like to go first?"

"It doesn't matter. You can go first."

"Ok..." Kakashi looked up thoughtfully. He had so many things that he wanted to know about Yukiim that he didn't know where to start. But there was always one thing that ate at him more than anything else. "Why me?"

"What?"

"Why would you choose me compared to all the other people out their?"

"All the other people out there?"

"Yes. You could have anybody that you wanted. You're everybody's dream girl!"

"I highly doubt that, Kakashi-"

"Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji-"

"They just had small crushes on me. Hell, Naruto and Kiba had crushes on Sakura too. Shikamaru and Neji had a thing for Ino. I'm not special!"

"But what about Sasuke? The fact that he admited to everyone that he had feelings for you just goes to show-"

"And what did Sasuke do to prove he cared for me? He betrayed me-"

"He didn't betray you. He betrayed the village."

"I'm part of the village, aren't I?"

Kakashi faltered. "Of course you are but-"

"No. I will admit that I thought Sasuke and I had something special. I really thought that he loved me but... I was wrong."

"I... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought him up."

"It's fine. It's all part of the game, I suppose. Now, as for your question, you should know better than anyone that I don't just give my heart away. When I tell someone that I care for them, I mean it. And when I say I love you, you shouldn't question it. You shouldn't have to, anyways..."

Kakashi nodded, feeling foolish. "I don't. It was a stupid question."

"Yeah, it was."

"Hey!" He pouted playfully.

"My turn," Yukiim smirked. "As long as we're on the subject, why did you pursue me?"

"I thought it was a stupid question."

"I asked a different question."

"But it means the same thing!"

She shrugged. "You don't have to answer if you really don't want to."

Turning to face Yukiim he took a deep breath. "To be honest, I can't tell you exactly why I chose you. There were so many things that attracted me to you. You're obviously gorgeous but your personality is just as beautiful. Like the fact that you always try to make everyone else happy, putting their well-being before your own. Remember when Naruto got sick last month? You stayed with him that entire week..."

"It wasn't that bad really," she said bashfully. "The hardest part was getting him to eat something other than ramen."

"But you always put everyone before you. Even when Sasuke left, you acted as if it hadn't effected you because of how heart-broken Sakura was. Yet she didn't care less how you felt-"

"It was hard for her, Kakashi. Don't get me wrong, I was devasted but... When she followed Sasuke that night, he told her that she would never be me. That was the last thing he said to her." Yukiim sighed sadly. "She hated me for the longest time after that..."

"Like I said, she didn't care what happened to you. She even tried to turn Naruto against you."

"I'm glad everything's back to normal now."

"I don't understand how you can just forgive her. She made your life a living hell. Most people would hate her after that-"

"I've never hated her... I completely understand why she did what she did. She's in love with Sasuke, Kakashi. That'll never change. Me being upset wouldn't change that."

Kakashi nodded and decided to get back on subject. "Not only are you the most selfless, caring person in the world, but you're smart too. And strong and funny and... I could go on all day but it'll just be easier for me to say... You're perfect, Yuki."

Yukiim blushed, her hands becoming very interesting at the moment. "Th-Thank you Kakashi. You're too sweet."

Kakakshi smiled. "I'm just answering your question. Your turn."

"Umm..." She hadn't planned on things getting this personal so fast. But now that they had started, it'd be inappropriate to ask: 'What's your favorite color?'. Especially since she already knew the answer. So what to ask him... "Why don't you let anyone see your face?"

"Ummm... I mean- I don't... I-"

"You don't have to answer. I can ask a different question..."

"Yeah. Let's do that."

"Alright-"

"First one's ready!" Naruto yelled from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Yukiim yelled, glad for the interruption. The conversation between her and Kakashi had gotten really awkward really fast. '_Saved by the...Naruto_.' She stood up without another word and rushed into the dining room. Kakashi followed.

"First off," Sakura began as Yukiim and Kakashi took their seats across from each other, "we have a simple garden vegetable soup with garlic bread."

Kakashi noted how Yukiim pouted but quickly replaced it with a fake smile.

"Smells great..." Yukiim said, avoiding eye contact with the two chefs. "Looks great too."

"We grew the veggies ourselves!" Naruto said proudly.

"Come on, Naruto. Next is the entree. Be done in about 30 minutes so eat up." With that, Naruto followed Sakura back into the kitchen.

Once he heard pots and pans being moved around in the kitchen, Kakashi asked, "What's wrong? You don't look too happy..."

Yukiim sighed before looking him in the eyes and pouting. "I _hate_ vegetables." Her pout deepened as he bagan to laugh.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No! I don't like veggies! And since when is vegetable soup brown!" She scowled. Aside from the occasional potato, she tried to avoid anything green, yellow, or colorful in general.

"I told you. But noo. Let's be nice and eat because if we don't, it'll be rude-"

"Shut it, Kakashi!"

"Well you have to at least try it. It might taste better than it looks. Fat chance but it could. But probably won't."

They stared at each other for a while, neither reaching for their spoon. Yukiim sighed. She really didn't want to eat it but she didn't want to admit that Kakashi was right either. Maybe it really would taste better than it looked? She sniffed at the bowl... and instantly regretted it. She covered her mouth as her stomach churned painfully. Eating this was not an option so the only choice she had left was to get rid of it... or feed it to Kakashi... She looked back at Kakashi and wasn't surprised to see him smirking at her, 'I told you so' written clearly on his face. She frowned and tried not to loose her temper. Instead, she smiled sweetly and turned on her flirtomaticV200.

"Kashi-kun?"

"Yes, love?"

"Would you like to do me a favor."

"Anything for you."

"Could you-"

"Except eat that."

Kakashi chuckled as Yukiim's face fell.

"...But-"

"I can dispose of it though."

Yukiim smiled softly, relief flowing through her system.

"My night in shining armor!"

"All in a day's work, ma'am."

She giggled as Kakashi grabbed both of their bowls and rushed down the hallway. When he came back, both bowls were empty.

"I told you-"

"I know!"

He chuckled as he sat back down in his chair. "I guess we have a little time to talk now. Finish the question game?"

"I'd rather not..."

"You don't want to talk?"

"No... Wait, that's not what I meant!"

"Oh. So you do want to talk?"

"Yes. I'd just rather not pick up where we left off... Ok?"

"Alright. So what do you want to talk about?"

"Anything. We could talk about couples."

"As in who should date?"

"Yep."

"Naruto and Hinata."

"She's too shy. She'd pass out if Naruto even asked her on a date."

"But Naruto is outgoing enough for the both of them. After being around him for a while, she's bound to open up."

"Did you know that me and Naruto actually went out on a date once?"

"What?"

"Yeah. We went to Ichiraku's-"

"No surprise there."

"Naruto does love ramen. He always amazes me when we go out to eat. Last week he ate six bowls before I could finish my first one!"

"You went out with Naruto last week?"

"Yeah... You had a meeting with Tsunade so Naruto came by to see if I wanted to go out for lunch."

"So it was a date?"

"Here we go... No Kakashi, it was not a date. Naruto and I are just friends!"

"Sure you are. That's why you're always going out with him without telling me."

"I didn't think I had to tell you that I'm going to hang out with a friend."

"Well you do."

"Excuse me?" Yukiim asked, her voice rising dangerously. "I suggest you drop this subject while you still can, Kakashi."

"And if I don't?"

Kakashi acted as if nothing was wrong as Yukiim glared at him. He knew he was being a bit of an ass but she spent too much time around Naruto. The kid had been trying to go out with her for ages, for Christ's sake!

"Look," he said, deciding it would be best to try and calm the situation down before it got any worse, "All I'm saying is that he probably thinks that you two are going on dates. Sooner or later he'll start going around telling everybody that you're his girlfriend. And you're not so-"

"You're just as jealous as ever." Naruto said as he walked into the dining room. "I see you two enjoyed the soup." He grabbed the empty bowls, noticing just how clean their bowls were.

"Actually-"

"It was delicious, Naruto." Yukiim interrupted Kakashi quickly. What was the point of getting rid of the evidence if you were just going to spill the beans anyway?

"Thank you, Yukiim! It was a new recipe so I'm glad you liked it."

"What about you, Kakashi?" Sakura asked as she walked into the dining room, plates of food in both her hands. "Did you enjoy it?"

Yukiim glared at Kakashi dangerously, daring him to say the wrong thing.

"It was great..." Kakashi mumbled as he decided not to push his luck. Besides, he did promise to stop complaining... Not that he could complain about the food seeing as he hadn't ate it...

"Thank goodness! I was hoping you would like it, especially after last time-"

"Come on, Sakura. We don't want the dessert to burn." Sakura nodded before excusing herself politely, the two disappearing into the kitchen.

"They would have made a cute couple." Yukiim said softly, sliding her plate of foul smelling, black and crispy... something over to Kakashi.

"Would have?"

Yukiim nodded and waited for him to return from the bathroom.

"Why past-tense?" Kakashi asked as he sat back down, sliding Yukiim's now clean plate back to her.

"He doesn't feel the same about her anymore. It's kinda ironic, you know?"

He shook his head slowly. "Not really..."

"To be 'Konoha's Genius', you aren't that observant."

"It's not that I don't try to be..." He pouted.

Yukiim sighed as she began to explain. "Naruto used to be head over hills for Sakura. I'm sure you noticed that much, though. But Sakura only paid attention to Sasuke, no matter how hard he tried to earn a place in her heart. And when Sasuke... When Sasuke left, Sakura didn't really care about how hurt Naruto was, she just wanted him back. And Naruto promised to do that, just so he could see her smile again. She was all he cared about."

Kakashi nodded. He remembered how Naruto used to compliment her every chance he got to and, in turn, Sakura would ignore him and flirt with Sasuke. Even after Sasuke told everyone how he felt about Yukiim, Sakura acted as if it didn't change anything. Well that wasn't entirely true. She did start treating Yukiim like shit.

"But now things are different." Yukiim continued. "Sakura had a conversation with Naruto a couple months ago. She said that she had finally come around and realized just how much he meant to her. She asked him out on a date and everything. Imagine how surprised I was when he told me he turned her down. He had been waiting for her for so long, it just didn't make any sense to me. But once he explained it, I understood completely."

"What did he say?"

"He said that Sakura wasn't in love with him. She was looking for a rebound, no... almost like a distraction from the fact that Sasuke still hasn't come back yet. He doesn't want to be Sasuke's replacement... He also told me that he no longer had any romantic feelings for her. She's more like his sister now."

"How did she take that news?"

Yukiim laughed softly. "Not too great. She started ignoring him and refused to be in the same room as him. But even though Naruto isn't in love with her anymore, he doesn't want to lose her as a friend. So he kept bugging her until she gave in and had another heart-to-heart conversation with him. This time, though she was still pretty upset, she said that she understood. They've become good friends since then."

"I see..."

"I'm sorry. I got way off track. What were we talking about again?"

"Couples."

"Oh, yeah..."

"Since you're so observant, who would be a good match for Shikamaru? All he does is sleep, yawn, and then sleep some more. Not many people look for that-"

"I'd date him."

"What!"

Yukiim nodded. "Shikamaru might be a little lazy but-"

"What could you possibly like about him!"

"Well he's smart, sweet, strong, skilled, and not to mention sexy. He's got the five S's."

"The five S's? I've never heard of that before."

"That's because I just came up with it. Makes sense though, ne?" Yukiim teased playfully.

"No!" Kakashi scowled, crossing his arms childishly and pouting. "I don't like this subject. Change it!"

"Alright, alright."

Kakashi's frowned deepened as Yukiim laughed. "What?"

"Oh nothing..."

"Then why did you laugh?"

"Who laughed?"

"You did!"

"I did?"

"Yes!"

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"When?"

"Right then!"

"...What?"

"Yukiim!"

She laughed. "Why are you so upset? All I did was laugh!"

"I wanna know why you laughed!"

"I laughed because you get jealous so easily."

"I'm not jealous."

"Then why are you upset?"

"I'm not."

"Right... Look, I said that I would date Shikamaru but I didn't mean that I would rather be with him than to be with you. I was just saying that he has all the qualities that a girl would want, so it won't be hard for Shikamaru to find a girl once he's ready to settle down."

"You don't have to explain it to me. I wasn't concerned about it anyway." He said softly, the tension visibly disappearing.

"Good. How about we play a different game?"

"I just wanna talk."

"What do you wanna talk about?"

"Us."

"Oh... What about us?"

"We've been together for almost seven months..."

Yukiim nodded. There relationship had started in a weird kind of way. To be honest, she never thought they would last this long, maybe a month at the most. "Has it really been seven months already?"

"Yeah."

"Wow... It doesn't seem like it's been that long."

Kakashi smiled. "Time flies when you're happy."

Yukiim nodded in agreement. "I've been really happy."

"Me too."

"I'm glad. I know I've put you through alot. Especially with... you know. And the fact that you stayed with me through all of it really means alot to me."

"As if you could get rid of me that easily."

Yukiim rolled her eyes. "I'm being serious, Kakashi. You saved me from Itachi and didn't hold it against me when I tried to hurt you in every way possible."

"You weren't in your right mind, Yuki. So how could I hold it against you?"

"I treated you like shit, Kakashi! And the fact that anyone would stay with someone that acted like I did is-"

"Yukiim-"

"All I'm saying is that it I didn't expect you to be here. So... thank you..."

Kakashi smiled, thankful that his mask was covering most of his face. "I-I... God, Yukiim. How do you do this to me?"

"Do what?"

"You make me feel things that I've never felt before. And I don't know how to react when you say things like that."

"Oh... Is that a bad thing?"

"I'm not sure. But I want to hear these things from you. I just... don't know how to react, is all..."

"I see..." She blushed as Kakashi and her locked eyes.

They stared at each other for a moment before looking away awkwardly.

"Alright!" Naruto yelled as the kitchen door slammed open. "I hope you're finished with the steak because dessert is served!"

"That was steak!"

"Kakashi!"

"Of course it was steak. You ate it and didn't even know what it was?"

Kakashi tensed as Yukiim, once again, threatened his life with a glare. "I mean, it tasted like... uhh, chicken! It tasted like chicken!"

"Really? Well it must have tasted good seeing as you ate it all."

"It was really good, Naruto. I can't wait for dessert." Yukiim interrupted. "Speaking of dessert, what are we having?"

"Fruit parfait." Naruto replaced their plates with the bowls of parfait and disappeared back into the kitchen.

They both looked at the bowl of parfait and frowned.

"Yukiim..."

"Yeah, Kakashi?"

"It's green..."

"I can see that."

"And it smells like... poo..."

"I can smell it too."

"Should we try it?"

"Uhh... no."

Kakashi nodded before grabbing both bowls and heading once again down the hallway. Yukiim couldn't keep herself from giggling as Kakashi sat back down. Kakashi rolled his eyes but soon found his voice mixing with hers. Soft giggles and chuckles quickly turned into loud heartwarming laughs. Why were they laughing... Who knows? After a while, things seemed to quiet down, neither of them feeling the need to break the silence. They just stared at each other. One would look away, then slowly look back. It was an never ending game that both were content playing for the time being. Wouldn't it suck if the story ended here?

"Wow, you two must have been starving!" Naruto yelled, effectively ending the flirt game. "You ate everything we fixed. Awesome!"

"It wasn't that hard Naruto. Everything was so good it just kinda disappeared right when we were really starting to enjoy it."

"Really? We have leftovers if you-"

"NO!"Kakashi yelled quickly. "I-I mean..."

"What he means is," Yukiim interrupted, "if we eat too much of it... it won't be good... anymore...?"

"Yea... That's what I meant..." Kakashi laughed nervously. If Naruto tried to feed them some more... God NO!

"Oh. Ok. Well me and Sakura have to go. Actually, Sakura already left. She said something about a date with Lee... ewww. Anyways, I have to go. Are we still on for tomorrow, Yuki-chan?"

"Yeah. 1:00?"

"Yeah. See you tomorrow."

"Alright. Thanks for dinner!" Yukiim yelled after Naruto. Once she heard the door shut, she looked at Kakashi.

"So... You're going out with Naruto tomorrow?"

"Yeah. We're going to Ichiraku's. I think this may become a weekly thing."

"Can I come?"

"No."

"Wha... What?"

"This is me and Naruto time. We need to be able to talk."

"You need to be alone to talk?"

"Yes."

"I see. Sounds like fun."

"It usually is."

"Oh... So I guess I don't need need to be around tomorrow then." Kakashi growled, his temper rising.

"Why wouldn't you need to be around? Besides, you have to go see Tsunade so I'll be back by the time-"

"I can change the meeting."

"No you can't. Tsunade-"

"Yes I can."

"How?"

"I just won't show up. She'll have no choice but to reschedule-"

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this?"

"You're the one who's doing this!" Kakashi yelled. "If all you want to do is spend time with Naruto, then why are you here!"

"God, Kakashi! Everytime I want to hang out with someone, you act as if-"

"It's not with everyone. Just Naruto. You and him are too close-"

"So what if we are close?"

"You're too close. And you both act as if you've got something to hide!"

"And if we did?"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you have no reason to be insecure!"

"I'm not insecure!"

"Then why are you doing this. Just a minute ago we were having a great time. And now-"

"I'm doing this because you're around Naruto more than you're around me! And why would I be insecure? I could have anyone in this village if I wanted. All I would have to do is ask so don't think you're special-" Kakashi instantly regretted what had been said as the atmosphere around them changed.

"Fuck you."

He winced. He crossed the line and he knew it. Of course he hadn't meant anything he had said, he was just mad!

"Get out."

Shit! "Yuki, I'm-"

"No! Get the fuck out. If you can have them, go get them. And don't worry about me thinking I'm special anymore because we're finished!"

"Wait! Yukiim, I didn't mean it!"

Kakashi began to panic as stood and headed towards the door.

"Wait!" He grabbed her by the wrist and turned her towards him. "I was just mad. I didn't-"

"You know what, Kakashi? I don't care. All we do is argue and you obviously don't want me to have friends! Not to mention that you-"

Kakashi pressed his lips on hers and pulled her to him tightly. Yukiim pushed him off forcefully.

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"That! Everytime we have an issue, you kiss me thinking that makes it all better and it doesn't!"

"What else can I do? You won't listen to me-"

"I don't want to do this anymore, Kakashi... I love you but... I just can't do it anymore." She whispered, her voice cracking as she finished her sentence.

Kakashi felt as if the air had been knocked from his lungs. "You want to break up all because of some stupid shit I said when I was mad? Yukiim, I love you."

"You just told me that I wasn't anyone important. How dare you say you love me?" Kakashi had really gone too far this time. Of course they had arguements, most, of which, he started, but he had never said anything like this. Was she not special to him? Because he was special to her. She watched patiently as Kakashi racked his brain desperately for something to say. Finally, his voice rang throughout the room.

"I do love you, Yuki. I would never say anything like that and mean it. I just... Just tell me what to do to fix this."

Yukiim sobbed as he asked. "Just let me go, Kashi."

"What?"

"Just let me go."

"But... Yuki. I- You-... You can't go! I love you-"

"Stop. Don't do this."

"So that's it, then? We're done? Just like that?"

"I just need some time to think, Kakashi."

"Okay, let's just calm down for a second... Today's been a long day and I shouldn't have said any of the things I did. You have every right to be upset with me and I understand why you wouldn't want to be around me."

Yukiim nodded, unable to say anything.

"How about this," he continued. "You go and stay at a friends house and relax for a few days and I won't try to stop you. And in return, you promise to call me in a couple days and talk to me."

Yukiim sighed softly. Wasn't she supposed to get something out of this as well? She was going to leave regardless and there was nothing he could do to stop her. So why... She just couldn't understand what went through Kakashi's mind sometimes. She also had no idea why she agreed, but she did. Then she quickly turned away from him without another word and headed for the door.

She wiped her eyes and tried to keep her sobs at a minimum as she landed in front of Naruto's house. Leaving had hurt more than she thought it would. But then again, her and Kakashi were bound by chakra. Yukiim didn't have to see him to know that he was crying, just like Kakashi didn't have to see her to know just how much this was affecting her. There was no doubt in her mind that they had something special. So why did she leave?

"Look what you do to me, Kashi..." She said as she knocked on Naruto's door.

!review!

!Review!

!REview!

!REView!

!REVIew!

!REVIEw!

!REVIEW!

!rEVIEW!

!reVIEW!

!revIEW!

!reviEW!

!revieW!

!review!

~yukiim


	2. Uzumaki Residence Right?

"Thanks for letting me stay here, Naruto. You're a life saver." Yukiim said softly.

Naruto handed her a warm mug and smiled. "Did you really think I would say no? Besides, I'd rather you be here anyway."

Yukiim smiled and took a sip from her mug. Her smile brightened. Hot chocolate, her favorite!

Naruto chuckled as she basically melted into her seat. "I haven't made it for you in a while so-"

"How can this taste so great and the rest of your food taste so bad?"

"Wha... What?"

Yukiim froze before she quickly gained her composure. "I'm just messing with you, Naruto!" She lied, laughing playfully. She visibly relaxed when Naruto laughed along with her.

"Oh, I see. I'm a little slow in the mornings."

"Just in the mornings, ne?" She asked playfully.

Naruto pouted before he got serious. "So what's going on?"

"Nothing, really. Just another argument."

"You've never left him because of a argument before. This one must have been pretty bad."

"It wasn't that bad."

"Yukiim-"

"It wasn't!"

"Then why are you here?"

"I... I don't know."

"So you mean to tell me that you you left without even knowing why?"

"...I forget."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "You should sit here until you remember."

"Naruto, I said I don't wanna talk about it so let's just forget it!"

"While we're here," Naruto ignored her previous comment and continued, "I need to talk to you about something."

"About what?"

"Something..."

Yukiim took another sip from her mug as Naruto tried to collect his thoughts. "Whatever it is, it must be important. You're blushing."

Naruto's blush deepened and he chuckled softly. "Yeah, it's pretty important."

"Let me guess, you and Sakura finally boned?"

"Yukiim!"

"What? I'm serious!"

"Well you shouldn't be! You know how I feel about Sakura and I'd never-"

"Alright Alright. I'm sorry."

"And since when do you say 'boned'?"

"I heard Kashi say it the other day. I wasn't sure I used it right, but I guess I did."

"That perverted bastard!"

"Maybe it was 'boner' instead of 'boned'?"

"Yukiim!"

"What? And I wish you'd be nicer to him. It's not like he went out of his way just to make sure-"

"It doesn't matter. I bet he says all kind of perverted things when you two are alone."

"He says it in public so why wouldn't he? In fact, it gets worse."

"Don't worry, Yukiim. I'm gonna go pay him a visit and tell him exactly where he can shove his 'Icha Icha Paradise' books-"

"Naruto! I was just kidding. Besides, I've heard worse things from you!"

"When?"

"Remember the night that Sakura tried to go after Sasuke. You went out and got so drunk that I had to take you home. You were throwing up and crying so I decided to stay for the night, just to make sure you'd be ok. You told me to leave, but I refused so you went on a rampage. You started throwing things, you broke the tv, you flipped the bed over, and called me every name in the book while you were at it. You passed out after about a hour. I put you to bed and cleaned up. That's why you woke up on the couch instead if in bed."

Naruto felt his stomach churn painfully. He had no idea he had done all that. Tsunade had told him that he was wasted, and when she said wasted, she meant _wasted_. "Did anything I throw manage to hit you?"

"No, not really. You threw your shoe and I managed to trip over it later." She laughed loudly. "I ended up falling asleep right there on the floor. I woke up sometime later and got back to work, though."

"What kind of things did I say to you?"

"You were drunk so I-"

"Just tell me what I said."

"You just said a few things like... You know Naruto, it's not that important. Besides, you said that you had something important to talk about?"

"You said you've heard worse things come out of my mouth and I wanna know what I said. Just tell me, I won't get mad."

"Are you sure, Naruto beca-"

"It's fine, Yuki. Just tell me."

"Ok... Well you used all the 'cuss' words and then just started saying things like: 'If you hadn't have shown up, Sasuke wouldn't have left.' Then you said, 'Why are you even here when no one wants you? Leave!' Then, 'If it wasn't for Tsunade, I'd get rid of you myself.', and so forth."

"Is that why you avoided me?"

Yukiim nodded. "What else was I to do?"

"Don't ever think that I meant any of that. I was just drunk and upset about what had happened, and... and I would never-"

"I know that now, Naruto. But back then, I just wanted to give you your space for a while. What you said affected me more than I thought it would and I didn't know how to handle it. So I just pushed you away. But, of course, you didn't let up and here we are." Yuki smiled brightly, assuring him that everything was ok. She had forgotten that, or atleast tried to, a long time ago. There was no reason to bring it up now, anyways.

"Yeah. That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Alright." Yukiim said as she breathed out a sigh of relief. At least that conversation was over.

"We've been friends for a long time. I've never had a friend that makes me feel the way you do and... I mean, you're special to me, is what I'm trying to say, I guess."

Yukiim got curious as Naruto's blush returned with more force than before. "Umm... Naruto, we can talk about it later if you want..."

"No! This may be the only chance I get to tell you and-" Naruto jumped as his phone rang.

"I'll get it, Naruto. Maybe you should get some water or something?"

"Wa-Wait!"

Yukiim grabbed the phone before Naruto could stop her.

_'Uzumaki residence.'_

_ 'Yuki?'_

_ 'Kakashi?'_

Naruto frowned. Of course it would be Kakashi.

'So... What are you doing?'

_ 'Nothing, really. Just talking with a friend.'_

_ 'Naruto?'_

_ 'No...'_

_ 'Then who?'_

_ 'Does it matter?'_

_ 'No. I'm just asking because I kinda called Naruto's number... And you just said this was the Uzumaki residence, so...'_

Yukiim blushed deeply. How could she have forgotten that?

_'Umm... Maybe he's not here right now."_

Yukiim felt her blush deepen as Kakashi laughed softly.

_'Right. Well I hope you're having fun with your friend.'_

_ 'How did you know I was here, anyway?'_

_ 'A little birdie told me.'_

_ 'Stalker.'_

_ 'Am not!'_

_ 'Sure you aren't.'_

She heard him groan and instantly knew he was pouting. She smiled. It never ceased to amaze her just how much she knew about him.

_'Not to change the subject or anything but... are you doing anything later?'_

_ 'No. I was just gonna lay around and relax. Why?' _

_ 'Well, I was thinking that maybe I could take you on a date tonight. Maybe we could just go out to the cafe and talk for a while?'_

Yukiim thought for a second. Of course she wanted to go. It had only been one night and she already missed him more than anything else in the world. Not to mention that the cafe was her favorite... But...

_'I don't think that's such a good idea...'_

_ 'Why not?'_

_ 'I.. I just left yesterday. Last night to be exact.'_

_ 'I know. I just... Want to spend some time with you...'_

_ 'I miss you too, Kashi, but...'_

Naruto rolled his eyes. Kakashi was obviously trying to get her to come back and, to his enjoyment, was failing miserably. Yukiim was the sweetest person he knew but she wasn't stupid. Why didn't Kakashi understand that she wasn't like them sluts he usually got with?

_'It's kinda lonely without you here... Can't we just go out for a couple hours or so? Please?'_

_ Yukiim sighed. They both knew what the answer was before she spoke._

_ 'Alright, Kashi. A little while won't hurt, I guess...'_

_ 'Great. You won't regret this. I'll pick you up at seven.'_

_ 'It's a date.'_

_ 'See you then, Yuki-chan.'_

Yukiim said goodbye and hung up. Kakashi knew just how to push her buttons to get what he wanted. Most of the time, anyway.

"Who was that?" Naruto asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Kakashi."

"And what did he want?"

"He's taking me on a date tonight."

"Oh... Sounds like fun..."

"Yeah... What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"I... It can wait. Why don't you go lay down for a while? You didn't sleep much last night."

"But-"

"We can talk later. Besides, I'm thinking about taking a nap too." He said, faking a yawn as he stood up. "We'll talk later."

Yukiim nodded and watched as he disappeared into his bedroom. She was concerned, but, like he said, they'd talk later.

REVIEW!

~yukiim


	3. Come Home

Kakashi smirked as he hung up the phone. Not only had he managed to talk Yukiim into going out with him tonight, but he was almost certain Naruto was there to hear their conversation. But his smirk was quickly replaced by a frown as an unwanted guest walked into his living room.

"Who are you calling this early?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "How did you get back in here, Sakura?"

"I'm smarter than you think, Kashi-kun."

"Don't call me that!"

"Don't be so cruel, especially after the passionate night we just had."

"Look, last night was a mistake and you know it."

"Was it? I enjoyed it... _alot_. And by the way you were moaning _my_ name, it seems you did too."

Kakashi felt himself gag. After Yukiim left, he got wasted. To the point where, even in his drunkness, he thought it was best to go see the medics. On the way there, he ran into Sakura. She offered to help him since it was; "Way to late for you to be out." She did more than help.

"You're disgusting." He ground out.

"Apparently not."

"I was drunk!"

"A drunk man will tell no lies."

"That doesn't have anything to do with-"

"If you hadn't wanted me, you wouldn't have let me stay. But you did. What does that mean, Kashi-kun?"

"It means I was drunk!"

"I'm guessing that was Yukiim?" She said, changing the subject.

"It's none of your business."

"And I bet she's at Naruto's."

"Like I said, it's none of your business."

"I wonder what she'll say once she finds out..."

"You wouldn't dare-"

"I would and you know it."

"What the fuck are you trying to prove?"

Sakura smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know? Let's get down to business, ne? All I want is for you to keep this a secret."

"... What?"

"You heard me. Keep this a secret and I'll do the same."

"But-"

"Deal?"

!TIMECHANGE!TIMECHANGE!TIMECHANGE!TIMECHANGE!TIMECHANGE!TIMECHANGE!

Kakashi sighed as he looked at the clock again. Maybe she forgot... Or maybe she changed her mind. Or maybe she was still with Naruto...

"Would you like to go ahead and order, sir?"

Kakashi looked up at the waitress. "No, that's alright. She should be here soon."

"Sir... You've been here for almost two hours. Seems like she blew you off."

"She'll be here."

"If you say so-"

"Kakashi!"

Kakashi watched as Yukiim sprinted towards him.

"Kakashi, I'm so sorry! I overslept and-"

"It's alright, Yuki."

"No, it's not. I'm almost three hours late!"

Kakashi smiled. "It really is ok. I'm just glad you're here now." He turned to the waitress and requested a few more minutes.

"I really am sorry, Kakashi." She apologized again as she sat down.

"Stop apologizing already!" He laughed. "How many times have a blown you off before?"

"... Are you sure that's something you want to brag about?" Yukiim giggled as she opened the menu and scanned the pages. "I'm thinking steak. What about you?"

"Ramen sounds good."

"Cut up the steak and put it in the ramen?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Can you order while I go freshen up?"

"Sure. What do you want to drink?"

"Chocolate milk."

"...Chocolate milk..."

Yukiim rolled her eyes as he smirked. "Just order it!"

!TIMECHANGE!TIMECHANGE!TIMECHANGE!TIMECHANGE!TIMECHANGE!TIMECHANGE!

The smallest compliment made him blush. The short moments of eye contact made his breath hitch. The slight brush of her hand against his made his heart soar. Kakashi could honestly say that Yukiim was his world, his everything. He'd do anything to make her happy.

"Well if you'd just stop calling her an old bag, maybe she wouldn't try to kick your ass all the time!"

"But she _is_ an old bag!"

"Kashi!"

He pouted playfully, "And besides, Naruto calls her 'baa-chan'. Same thing!"

"Naruto's special. The only reason he gets away with it is because she has a soft spot for him."

"Everyone has a soft spot for him, apparently."

"... Do you?"

Kakashi thought about it for a second. Of course Naruto meant more to him than some other people but how could he not? He was his student. "I suppose so. I guess I'm more jealous of him more than anything right now."

"Why would you be jealous of him?"

"Because... It seems like you spend more time with him than me. Everytime we have a conversation, you bring him up. We can't even go 1 day without seeing him. Everytime I go to a meeting, you go out with Naruto. People around the village think you and him are together when it's really me and you! And on top of all that, you and Naruto are the same age, thus, making you more compatible. How am I supposed to compete?"

Yukiim was shocked. She hadn't noticed any of this. She had to admit, once you put it all together, he had every right to be upset. "I... I had no idea..."

"I'd like to think that you'd never cheat on me but..."

"I'd nev- I talk about him because he's my best friend. Who do you think I talk about when I'm with him? But I understand why you'd get upset with him being around so much and I'll make sure he understands that you're my boyfriend and we need our alone time. And I guess people would assume that since me and Naruto go everywhere together. You and I'll just have to start going out, ne? And you forget that you're only a couple of years older than me."

Kakashi couldn't help but blush. She loved him, not Naruto, and she was ready to change to show how devoted she really was.

"I'm sorry for leaving last night." She continued. "I'm sure it only made things worse for me to run to Naruto's house, but trust me, nothing happened between me and him. I love you and would never cheat."

Just like that, she had taken away all of his fears and replaced them with guilt. "I love you, too, Yukiim."

"I know. I guess this is kinda like a new beginning for us, ne?"

"I... I need to..."

"Is something wrong, Kakashi?"

He paused. If he told her about last night, it'd ruin them. He couldn't lose her, especially not when things were taking a turn for the better. He sighed. As guilty as he felt, he'd have to keep this to himself for the sake of their relationship.

"Kakashi-"

"I need you to come home."

Yukiim smiled brightly and nodded.


End file.
